So You Think You Know Me
'So You Think You Know Me '''is the first episode of Season 1 of The Explorer. It was released on the 23rd of December, 2015. read it here: Episode ''November the 5th 2015 '' Angelica: Ugh Jake where are you?? Jake: I’m here, Chris was being, Chris Angelica: Chris is annoying Hannah: Hey guys Angelica: Oh hey Hannah, whats up Hannah: Lauren needs us Angelica: Omg its November the fifth can we just have a cool party Hannah: I don’t know shes getting everyone, even Chris Jake: Ugh ''They all walk to Lauren Chris: Ugh Hello Angelica: Please, shut up Lauren: No time for arguing Jake: What is going on? Lauren: Someone is here at the party Angelica: Yeah no shit, look at everyone Lauren: I mean, someone unwanted Jake: Go On Lauren: Well I was walking to the party and I bumped into Chris I said hello but then something was behind us, it was like a black shadow Chris: We ran but everywhere we went it was right behind us Hannah: Well where is it now, Chris: When we went back to the party it just vanished Angelica: Look is this some stupid story to scare us Lauren: No but... A loud bloodcurdling scream can be heard in the distance '' Margaret: Guys, guys Angelica: what Margaret Margaret: Its its Daimon, Jake: What about my bro Daimon, Margaret: He’s dead Jake: What, no Lauren: Show us ''Margaret leads them to the dead body Joey: Omg I’m really sorry Jake Jake: Please no Manny: He just fell dead Brandon: I’ll ring the police. 5 Minutes Later the police arrive Detective Parad: What seems to be the matter Farrah: Well our friend here just DIED Detective Detective Parad: Call me Jane Jane: Okay so your friend here has been killed Farrah: Yes Jane: Okay everyone stay here and I’ll be back with backup Jane leaves The Explorer A: Everyone if you want to live come with me The Explorer R: Someone is killing you one by one so you need to come this way Manny: Who are you Joey: How will we trust you Angelica: What happened to your eye Explorer A: Long story now this way Margaret: What the hell, what if you’re the killer trying to kill us Hannah: Margaret you always have to ruin it Lauren: I say we go, Brandon: I’m not going at all Manny: Wait, 8 people will go and the rest will stay Lauren: Good idea After discussing the people who were going were Lauren Angelica Jake Hannah Chris Manny Margaret '' ''Joey And the people who were staying where Farrah Brandon Alfie Lauren: Are you sure that your fine saying Brandon: We may never meet again, but along as all of you are safe were fine Alfie: yeah good luck Farrah: Bye They all go with the explorers Farrah: Brandon look your phone is ringing On The Phone Explorer A: Hello, we need you to go to the abandoned house on Dead Drew Lane Explorer B: We need you to go fast Brandon: Okay, we will do that, Off The Phone Alfie: What was it Farrah: Who was it Brandon: It was them explorers, we need to go to the abandoned house on Dead Drew Lane Farrah: Okay, we have to go, are we in Alfie: I’m in Brandon: And I’m in. Farrah: Okay, lets go, I guess we will have a journey ourselves.